Vehicles such as boats, personal watercraft, snowmobiles and ATVs, have storage compartments formed in a body portion of the vehicle and accessible by a user of the vehicle from an exposed side of the vehicle. One example of such a storage compartment is a glovebox which can be situated near a seat of the vehicle for convenient access to belongings stored therein. For example, in personal watercraft, a glovebox is formed in an upper deck and positioned in front of a straddle seat for easy access by the user. Although not generally the largest storage on a personal watercraft, it is desirable for manufacturers of personal watercraft to provide as large a glovebox as possible. However, the larger the glovebox lid, the harder it is to make waterproof.
Some of these gloveboxes include a seal such as a gasket between a glovebox lid and a glovebox wall. Compression of such a seal helps prevent liquid ingress into an interior of the glovebox. Deflection of the glovebox lid can result in the decompression of the seal and thereby allow the entry of water into the glovebox. As such, most conventional gloveboxes are not fully waterproof. This is particularly problematic on a personal watercraft which can flip over, thereby submerging the glovebox. Rather than risk damage to personal items stored in such gloveboxes, users sometimes resort to sealing their electronic items in sealable bags or small rigid cases before placing them in the glovebox.
Therefore, there is a desire for a storage compartment for a vehicle, including a personal watercraft, which addresses the abovementioned limitations of the prior art.